Там, где цвели дикие розы
by Kit2000
Summary: …но рано или поздно все красавицы должны исчезнуть… Пэйринг Гилберт/Елизавета/Родерих Фанфик писался под впечатлением от песни "Where the wild roses grow" by Nick Cave and Kylie Minogue


**Название**: Там, где цвели дикие розы

**Авторы**: **Anna&Kit2000**  
**Бета**: как всегда в нашем лице  
**Персонажи**: Гилберт/Елизавета/Родерих  
**Рейтинг**: Т  
**Жанр**: психологический триллер, драма  
**Дисклеймер**: все права принадлежат создателям фэндома  
**Краткое содержание**: …но рано или поздно все красавицы должны исчезнуть…  
**От автора**: это подарок-поздравление для **Morrigan33** с окончанием университета! Фанфик писался под впечатлением от песни "Where the wild roses grow" by Nick Cave and Kylie Minogue.

-Как думаешь, Гил, найду ли я все-таки своего единственного? Годы идут, а я моложе не становлюсь.

Это был обычный вечер в тихом провинциальном городке на юге Венгрии. Юная продавщица цветов никогда не затрагивала такие личные темы, но сегодня был особый случай. Сегодня был ее День рождения, и поздравить с этим знаменательным событием приехал ее друг детства, недавно перебравшийся в столицу, благодаря повышению по службе.

-О чем ты таком говоришь, Лизхен? Конечно же этого не произойдет!—как само собой разумеется, ответил высокий молодой человек, хитро сверкнув на собеседницу своими рубиновыми глазами.—Все же знают, что ты настоящая дикарка, а таких свободолюбивых, как ты, в жены не берут.

Возможно, он не хотел обидеть ее этими словами, но девушка закусила губу от досады, скрыв погрустневшее лицо за пышными длинными волосами, делая вид, будто поправляет очередной букет цветов в вазе на полу.

После его слов их разговор не ладился, и вскоре молодые люди распрощались, пообещав писать друг другу письма.

Елизавета сама отлично знала, что из-за ее свободолюбивого и бунтарского характера ни один из парней не хотел с ней встречаться. Девушку вечно обзывали «пацанкой», и никто никогда не предпринимал попыток пригласить ее на свидание. А ведь ей шел уже 22-ой год. Все ее ровесницы давно вышли замуж, ну, а если кто еще и не успел связать свою жизнь брачными узами, то, по крайней мере, имели жениха и обручальное кольцо на пальце.

-Наверное, мне до конца дней придется носить эту обидное прозвище…-тяжело вздохнув, цветочница еще раз посмотрела на темное ночное небо и закрыла окно, чтобы готовиться ко сну.

Дикарка… так ее все называли. Даже ее лучший друг детства Гилберт Байльшмидт любил дразнить ее этим. Он переехал жить в столицу в прошлом году, когда, заметив его талант следователя, тамошние власти решили дать ему повышение, а вместе с этим и отдельное жилье в самом центре Будапешта.

Теперь Елизавета осталась совсем одна. Пусть они и не особо ладили, но Гил был единственный, кто говорил с ней на равных и не обращал внимания на упреки со стороны местных горожан.

И существовала бы Елизавета себе дальше, если бы не случилось одно событие, которое потрясло размеренную жизнь маленького провинциального венгерского городка.

Однажды к девушке в магазин зашел высокий молодой человек. Он был приезжий, так как раньше Лизе не приходилось видеть его в городе. Его одежда, прическа, манера говорить выдавали в нем иностранца.

Когда их взгляды встретились, лица незнакомца коснулась обворожительная улыбка, а за толстыми стеклами очков можно было рассмотреть танцующий в глазах огонек.

-Одну розу, пожалуйста. Самую алую из всех,-попросил он, на что юная продавщица растерялась. Она попыталась исполнить пожелание клиента и, достав из вазона самый яркий и стройный цветок, протянула его в руки незнакомца.

Он снова улыбнулся своей уникальной улыбкой, при виде которой девушка почувствовала легкую дрожь в коленках, и, достав из кошелька нужную сумму, положил ее на прилавок.

-А это Вам,-сказав это, брюнет протянул розу в сторону Елизаветы.

-Н-но…

-Это подарок. Такая обворожительная девушка заслуживает только самых красивых цветов.

Неожиданно для себя, Елизавета приняла розу в свои руки и, поднеся ее к лицу, вдохнула тонкий аромат.

-Благодарю…,-засмущалась она, однако глупая улыбка на лице выдавала сокровенное чувство счастья. –Могу я узнать Ваше имя, сударь?

-Меня зовут Родерих. Родерих Эдельштайн.

И он ушел, оставив сердце дикарки трепетать от волнения. Ей еще никто и никогда не дарил цветов. И до этого дня ни один мужчина не смотрел на нее так, как обычно смотрят на красивую женщину.

Родерих Эдельштайн. Он стал первым, кто увидел в ней девушку, а не «пацанку».

Вторая их встреча произошла в центральном парке. На улице было жарко, и люди прятались под широкими кронами деревьев. Елизавета же стояла возле фонтана и продавала цветы.

Он появился неожиданно, словно вырос перед ней, как мираж. На его мужественном лице играла спокойная улыбка. В правой руке он держал алую розу, и, казалось, она была еще прекрасней той, что он подарил тогда в цветочной лавке.

-Я хотел Вас увидеть, Лиза,-его голос звучал уверенно и в то же время мягко.

-Откуда Вы знаете, как меня зовут?

Родерих невольно усмехнулся, не сводя с девушки глаз.

-Цветы сказали мне.

На его ответ улыбнулась и она. В глазах Елизаветы этот человек был идеалом всех мужчин. За всю ее жизнь к ней еще никто так хорошо не относился.

-Правда? А о чем они еще Вам рассказали?—решила подыграть ему цветочница, расплываясь в мягкой и искренней улыбке.

-О многом,- молодой человек взял девушку за руку и поцеловал нежную кожу запястья. Его поступок сильно смутил не привыкшую к мужскому вниманию Елизавету, поэтому она поспешно выдернула руку из его пальцев. Родерих, словно не заметив ее реакции, продолжил:-Они сказали, что Вы любите цветы больше, чем что бы то ни было на земле.

По лицу девушки пробежала тень.

-Они правы. Ведь цветы никогда не предадут и не назовут тебя дикаркой или пацанкой,-с горечью прошептала девушка, пряча от своего собеседника свои зеленые глаза.

-В таком случае, Вам больше подходит имя «дикая роза».

-Почему?—Елизавета подняла на собеседник удивленный взгляд.

-А Вы разве не понимаете? Дикие розы прекрасней всех цветов, даже своих одомашненных сестер. Только дикие розы способны цвести там, где не выживет ни один другой цветок, и только они могут называться свободными и гордыми из-за своей необузданной красоты.

Его слова произвели огромное впечатление на юную венгерку. Этот человек только что заочно назвал ее самой красивой из всех женщин только потому, что у нее была любовь к свободе и способность выживать в условиях, которые для других покажутся невыносимыми.

Когда их взгляды снова встретились, Елизавета поняла, что именно этого мужчину она ждала всю свою жизнь.

Следующая их встреча произошла на берегу реки, куда Родерих позвал Елизавету смотреть, как растут дикие розы.

-Удивительно! Я даже не знала, что у нас в городе есть такое поле!—словно ребенок, радовалась девушка то и дело, наклоняясь к цветам и вдыхая их непревзойденный аромат. –Они прекрасны! Благодарю тебя, Родерих, что показал мне их!—и она одарила мужчину лучезарной улыбкой, по своей яркости напоминающей само солнце.

А он лишь как-то криво усмехнулся в ответ и покрепче сжал что-то в кулаке. Когда молодой человек подошел к ней сзади вплотную, Елизавета обернулась. Она посмотрела в его глубокие аметистовые глаза и густо покраснела.

-Что-то не так?—мягко спросил он, аккуратно убирая прядь медных волос с ее лица.

Девушка покачала головой.

-Нет, все прекрасно. Ты прекрасен, Родерих. Я никогда еще не чувствовала себя такой счастливой, как рядом с тобой.

-Видишь,-его ладонь легла на ее щеку, а лицо вдруг приблизилось настолько, что Елизавета почувствовала его теплое дыхание на своей коже,-даже дикие розы расцветают по-иному, когда их любят,-и после этих слов Родерих накрыл губами ротик цветочницы.

Это был ее первый поцелуй, и девушка была счастлива, что он достался именно тому, кого полюбило ее невинное девичье сердце. Наслаждаясь новыми, переполняющими эмоциями, Лиза и не заметила, как над ее головой нависла чья-то рука, а губы любимого пробормотали следующие слова:

-…но рано или поздно все красавицы должны исчезнуть…

Наверное, это было шестое чувство, что заставило девушку открыть глаза как раз в тот момент, когда рука Родериха с неимоверной силой ударила камнем ее голову. Последнее, что увидела Лиза, было перекошенное шальной ухмылкой лицо сумасшедшего, в аметистовых глазах которого она узнала своего нежно любимого Родериха.

**ХххххХ**

Неизвестно, по каким причинам он решил взять отгул в этот день. Он сам не знал, почему ему вдруг стало жизненно необходимым навестить свою подругу детства именно сегодня. Приехав в свой родной город, Гил не нашел дикарку в цветочной лавке. От местных женщин молодой человек узнал, что не так давно Елизавета начала встречаться с иностранцем, приехавшим пару недель назад, и что он постоянно дарил ей алые розы при встречах.

Все эти разговоры очень не понравились офицеру, но на вопрос, где же сейчас была Лиза, никто не мог ответить. Только один соседский мальчуган вскользь упомянул, будто видел, как парочка шла в направление реки. Байльшмидт не стал долго думать и направился на поиски подруги и ее ухажёра.

С каждым шагом чувство тревоги нарастало. Гилберт ускорил ход и вскоре оказался на берегу реки, где с недавних пор начали расти дикие розы. Ему не нужно было долго осматривать местность, чтобы заметить тело девушки, безжизненно лежащее у самых вод реки. Гилберт не помнил, как он оказался рядом с Елизаветой, не помнил, как убрал розу, зажатую между зубов девушки, все, что он помнил и осознавал, было ощущение ее холодной кожи и вид крови на песке возле ее головы.

На каких-то внутренних инстинктах Гил подхватил девушку на руки и побежал, что есть мочи, в сторону больницы. Он отказывался верить, что это конец, что он больше никогда не увидит его Лизхен и никогда не скажет ей, что она самая красивая дикарка, которую он когда-либо знал. Те 15 минут, который Гилберт потратил, чтобы добежать до больницы, показались вечностью. Словно в забытьи, он наблюдал, как врачи положили тело Елизаветы на каталку и скрылись в операционной. Лишь к ночи стало известно, что девушка, получив пролом черепной коробки, чудом осталась жива, но последствий этой травмы никто не мог предположить.

Вскоре молва о том, что «пацанке» не повезло в любви, облетела весь город. Байльшмидт не мог более слышать язвительные насмешки со стороны горожан. Да чего же люди бывают жестоки! Злость, досада и беспомощность переполняли сердце молодого офицера, и он решился на безрассудный поступок. Гил забрал Елизавету из этого гадюшника, где ей никто не дорожил. Он перевез ее в столицу и поместил в центральную больницу, оплачивая лечение девушки из своего жалования.

Все то время, пока Елизавета была без сознания, Гилберт искал преступника, осмелившегося поднять руку на драгоценную «дикарку». Этого негодяя было не просто поймать, но он всегда оставлял на месте преступления свою визитную карточку: цветок, зажатый между зубов жертвы. Только спустя год очередное преступление Родериха Эдельштайна удалось пресечь на корню. Гилберт лично позаботился, чтобы маньяк получил по заслугам и понес самое суровое наказание за свои злодеяния.

К тому времени Елизавета уже «жила» в квартире Гилберта, где за ней денно и нощно велось тщательное наблюдение со стороны специально нанятых врачей и сиделок. Никаких намеков на ее пробуждение не поступало.

Каждый вечер Гилберт лично принимал на себя роль сиделки и дежурил у постели девушки. За последний год она очень изменилась. Ее кожа была настолько бледной, что иногда казалась прозрачной. Некогда длинные пальцы стали тощими, словно соломинки. А лицо…лицо осталось прежним, только сильно осунулось. А еще оно всегда было грустным, словно Елизавета продолжала страдать где-то в глубине души.

И от этого Гилберту становилось не по себе. Ведь, если бы он успел тогда вовремя, то Елизавета была бы сейчас в порядке, она продолжала бы продавать свои дивные цветы и огрызаться, когда ее называли «дикаркой». При воспоминании их постоянных мелких ссор, Байльшмидт невольно улыбнулся. Он взял руку девушки в свою и погладил большим пальцем почти прозрачную кожу.

-Я поймал его, Лизхен. Теперь он никогда не причинит тебе вреда снова. Молю тебя, Лизхен, вернись ко мне!

Да, он молился в тот вечер. Раньше он хранил все секреты, все невзгоды в себе, но сейчас, когда зло было наказано, а несчастная жертва продолжала страдать, сердце Гилберта было не в состоянии удержать всю горечь в себе. Он кричал навзрыд, моля Небеса дать ему и его Лизхен еще один шанс, и, забывшись в своих душевных страданиях, уснул, уронив голову на кровать, где лежала рука девушки.

Небеса внемлили горячим мольбам человека, с жаром вопиющего к Ним.

Наутро Гилберт проснулся от странного ощущения того, что в его жизни что-то изменилось. Это было крайне необычное чувство, поэтому молодой офицер открыл глаза и, подняв голову с кровати, окинул комнату взглядом. Но первым делом он посмотрел на основание кровати, где на подушках покоилась Елизавета.

К великому удивлению, на него смотрели знакомые зеленые глаза, в которых читался испуг и озадаченность.

А он так и замер, не зная, как и реагировать.

Их немой диалог продолжался всего около минуты, пока ее хриплый от долгого молчания голос не спросил:

-Кто Вы?

В этот момент часы пробили 8 утра, и в комнату вошли врач и медсестра для утреннего осмотра. Их удивлению не было предела, когда они застали свою пациентку в сознании. Быстрыми и решительными движениями медики выставили ошарашенного офицера за дверь, сказав, что сообщат ему все подробности состояния здоровья девушки сразу же, как только осмотрят ее.

Но Гилберт не особо понимал, что там лепетали ему врачи перед тем, как скрыться за дверью в комнату Елизаветы. Его тревожил один единственный вопрос.

Почему она не помнила его?

Этот вопрос быстро получил ответ. Через полчаса в коридор вышел врач и сообщил, что из-за травмы головы Елизавета полностью потеряла память. Она не знала, кто она и что с ней произошло.

-И что же теперь делать?—как-то сдавленно простонал всегда собранный офицер.

-Ей нужно время, а всем нам—терпение. Нельзя шокировать ее, поэтому придумать ей новую жизнь будет самым верным решением.

Слова врача прозвучали, как приговор. Придумать для Елизаветы новую жизнь… И сделать это нужно в самые кротчайшие сроки, ведь она начнет задавать вопросы, а на них придется отвечать.

Мозг Гилберта судорожно обдумывал все возможные варианты, какие можно было применить для данной ситуации. Молодой человек даже не заметил, как врач несколько раз назвал его имя.

-Будет лучше, если с ней поговорит кто-то, кто знал ее до несчастного случая,-и сделав шаг в сторону, доктор тем самым дал Гилберту понять, что он должен сейчас встретиться с совершенно иной Елизаветой.

Не смотря на подступивший к горлу ком, Байльшмидт уверенно вошел в заветную комнату, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.

Если и придется изменить ее жизнь, то пусть от прежней Елизаветы останется ее имя, которое он так любил.

-Здравствуй, Лизхен,-он с трудом держал улыбку на лице. Подойдя к кровати, Гил присел на рядом стоящий стульчик. –Я рад, что ты проснулась.

-Вы знаете меня?—в ее глазах запылали живые огоньки любопытства. И пусть ее голос был еще совсем слаб, но Гилберт поймал себя на мысли, что ужасно соскучился по его звучанию. –Меня зовут Лизхен? Вы только что назвали меня так.

В ответ на ее вопросы молодой офицер лишь улыбнулся. Лиза всегда отличалась чрезмерной пытливостью, будучи прежней собой. И сейчас он был рад, что в ней сохранилась эта черта, которая в былые годы не раз выводила его из себя.

-Д-да,-медленно ответил молодой человек, пытаясь наперед просчитать, какие вопросы она начнет задавать. Сколько ей лет? Откуда родом? Что с ней случилось? На все нужны были ответы, а придумать их мог только он.

Однако, ничего из вышеперечисленного не было озвучено. Елизавета долго молчала, вглядываясь в напряженное лицо собеседника, пока не спросила один единственный вопрос, к которому Гилберт совсем не был готов.

-Мне, почему-то кажется, что Вы не мой родственник. Скажите, кто Вы и почему первым, кого я увидела после пробуждения, были именно Вы?

В ее голосе не было того праздного любопытства, к которому он привык за многие годы дружбы. Сейчас Елизавета была серьезна, и это четко читалось в ее глазах.

Гил не знал, что ответить, но по каким-то причинам, правду говорить ему тоже не хотелось. Ему казалось, если она узнает, что они просто друзья детства, придется рассказать о многих вещах, которые Гилберт хотел бы скрыть от нее. Зачем было говорить ей о том, что они выросли в маленьком городке, что все ее считали за мальчишку из-за необузданного характера и что ни один парень не хотел с ней встречаться, чувствуя в ней более соперника, чем представительницу прекрасного пола? От всех этих воспоминаний Байльшмидт хотел уберечь Елизавету и ни за что не позволить ей снова испытать на себе издевки со стороны окружающих. Ему хотелось защитить девушку, ведь тогда у реки ему этого не удалось. Но, похоже, что Небеса услышали его мольбы и дали ему второй шанс. Теперь, глядя в серьезные изумрудные глаза, Гилберт твердо осознал, что именно этого он всегда и желал—быть тем единственным, кто будет любить и заботится о Елизавете. Возможно, тогда на ее День рождения он сказал те обидные слова именно потому, что не хотел видеть никого другого из мужчин в обществе его Лизхен. Когда он успел влюбиться в эту дикарку, он не знал, но сейчас Гил был настроен решительно. Ему показалось, словно с его глаз сошла какая-то пелена, не позволявшая ему ранее посмотреть на подругу детства так, как обычно мужчина смотрит на любимую женщину. Теперь же, когда все логические цепочки были составлены, молодой офицер осознал, что его место рядом с ней: только так он всегда сможет защитить ее от всех и от вся и показать искренность своих чувств, которые до сегодняшнего дня хранились где-то в глубине его сердца.

Мягко улыбнувшись ей в ответ одним глазами, Гилберт сказал:

-Ты не помнишь меня, но, может это и к лучшему. Меня зовут Гилберт Байльшмидт. Знаю, мое имя звучит незнакомо, но я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты снова называла меня Гил, как прежде.

-Мы были близки?—неуверенно поинтересовалась девушка, чувствуя, как к щекам подступает тепло.

И снова улыбка в ответ.

-Когда-то мы были неразлучны.

Он не врал. До того, как он поступил в академию, они действительно были не разлей вода. Но сейчас Елизавета об этом и не подозревала. Она видела совершенно иной смысл в его словах.

-Мы были супругами?—спросила она и резко отвела взгляд, боясь услышать утвердительный ответ. Все-таки, ей было страшно узнавать о себе вещи, которые она совершенно не помнила.

-Нет,-прозвучал его короткий ответ, на что девушка снова вернула взгляд на собеседника.—Но мы могли ими стать, если бы не несчастный случай, который забрал тебя у меня на целый год.

Зрачки Елизаветы расширились. То есть, получается, что незадолго до их свадьбы с ней что-то произошло, из-за чего она впала в кому на такой долгий срок? Если этот человек говорит правду, тогда многое становится понятным, особенно его присутствие в момент ее пробуждения.

-С-скажи,-от волнения голос срывался на сип,- мы ведь любили друг друга?— неловко было спрашивать у человека, которого совершенно не помнил, такие личные вопросы, но для Елизаветы этот вопрос был очень важен.

А по лицу Гилберта скользнула тень. Любили ли они друг друга? Сложный вопрос. Она, наверное, и не подозревала о его чувствах, которые он сам отвергал на протяжении многих лет.

-Да,-Байльшмидт и сам не заметил, как ответ слетел с его губ. Но пути назад уже не было.—Но то, что было, уже в прошлом. Сейчас я желаю лишь одного: чтобы ты поправилась, Лизхен. А наши чувства, если они искренние, снова найдут путь в наши сердца, поэтому не волнуйся ни о чем. Я никогда тебя больше не оставлю.

В его словах был какой-то скрытый смысл. Девушка чувствовала это, но понять, что именно имел в виду этот человек, не могла. Однако ей очень хотелось довериться ему, не смотря на то, что сейчас он казался ей незнакомцем.

Возможно, со временем она вспомнит Гилберта Байльшмидта, но даже если этого и не произойдет, она не будет бояться снова узнать этого человека, под взглядом которого Лизхен чувствовала себя любимой и обожаемой.


End file.
